


Sancutary

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, John and reader are mer-people, Mermaids, Multi, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: After being attacked, John manages to get you to safety, which is a little cottage in the middle of nowhere....





	Sancutary

In the middle of nowhere lay a small cottage. It sat by a lake on its own like a runt abandoned by its mother in the forest. A forest lay several feet away. The lake's waters were still, like a sheet of glass with nothing disturbing it. It looked picturesque. The occupants of the cottage were asleep and its wholesome fire was dying down.

 

Slowly, from beneath the water surface, two figures swam on towards the top. Well, one was supporting the other as they were unconscious and leaving trails of blood in the waters depths. John had tried his best to keep you awake but you had passed out on him, leaving him to carry you.

 

You had both been out trying to find a new home as your other one had been destroyed by old age. Halfway on your journey, a shark had come back and had attacked you. You had ended up injured, trying to protect John.

 

Now, John was pulling you along in his arms as he tried to find somewhere to keep you safe and patch you up. But there wasn't anywhere. Looking up, John could see something above the surface that sat on human soil.

 

A house!

 

He hoisted you back in his arms and pulled you up to the surface. He gasped as he felt oxygen fill his lungs. It had been a long time since he'd gone up to the human world. He swam on and placed your unconscious form on the sand and small stones.

 

Within a instant, the fish tails vanished, being replaced by strong, swimmer's legs. John hoisted you back into his arms, bridle style and stumbled to his feet. Slowly, he lumbered towards the cottage.

 

“It's all right, now, (Y/N). it'll be all right, now.” he whispered to you as he reached the front door.

 

He shifted you so that he could knock hard on the door. He waited and waited. But no answer. Please let _someone_ be inside! He knocked again and then after a minute, it was answered. A man shorter than John with long dark hair and brown eyes answered. Was he from the Caribbean? He stared at John as though seeing the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

“Ca-Can I help you?”

 

“Please.” said John. “My sweetheart, she's badly injured. Do you have supplies?”

 

The man looked you as though noticing you for the first time. “Oh. Of course, come in. Laf! Herc!”

 

John stepped inside as the short man ran around the large room as though looking for something.

 

“I've got some bandages somewhere but we've only just moved in and Lafayette was the one who—hey, where you going?”

 

John didn't answer. He needed to get you in water to keep you replenished as you were healing. It was different for mer-people as it was for humans. The shorter man followed him into the bathroom and watched he placed you in the bath and began to run the water. As the water splashed on your skin, your legs vanished to be replaced with a long tail with silvery grey scales. The tail limply moved, soaking in the warm water.

 

“Holy...”

 

John looked up to see the stranger in the door with two taller people behind him.

 

“Is she what I think she is?” said one of the taller men. He had French accent. John had been there so many years ago with his parents and he'd seen the beautiful, colourful fireworks and the glittering Eiffel Tower.

 

“We both are.” said John, running a hand through your damp hair. “We had to get away from a shark. It ambushed us and (Y/N) pushed me aside to protect me.” He looked up with doey eyes at the three men.

 

“Please, we just need to stay somewhere until she gets better. I want her safe.”

 

“Of course, you can.” said one of them, a tall bloke with dark skin and burly muscles and looked as though he could strangle you with his thighs. “I'm Hercules, or you can call me Herc. This is Lafayette and this is Alex.”

 

“I'm John, and thank you...for this.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know I could have done this a lot better but I'll try and do a sequel that's better! I promise!**

 


End file.
